Coming Home to Roost/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are sitting around in their Team RWBY's dorm''.'' Yang: (excitedly) And she said— Blake: (unenthusiastically) Now that's a katana. Weiss: (disappointed) Get new jokes, Yang. Yang sticks out her tongue just before Ruby Rose bursts into the room, shouting. Ruby: Guys, shut up! I just got the most incredible news! Blake: What is it? Ruby: Uncle Qrow's coming to visit! Ruby literally bounces around the room, coming to a stop to the left of her friends. Yang: Oh my gosh! I can't wait! A small black bird crashes into the window anticlimactically, accompanied by the sound of someone sliding down the glass. Weiss: Your uncle Qrow? Isn't he the drunk loudmouth? Ruby: He prefers "reckless rogue." Yang: He's super cool. Ruby: All the time. The bird flies into the window a second time. Blake: I suppose there are... worse role models out there. Yang: I mean, he's definitely cool, but I'm not sure I'd go as far to say role model. Ruby: (deadpan) I'm telling him you said that. Frantic running up stairs is heard, followed by a door slamming and Qrow Branwen running into the room panting. He opens the window then runs back out. Blake: Was that... your Uncle Qrow? The blackbird flies into the room, and in a puff of smoke is replace by Qrow. Qrow: Ta-da! He wheezes. Ruby: Oh! Uncle Qrow! Ruby hugs Qrow's head, throwing him off-balance. Qrow: No, wait! He topples over backward out the window, taking Ruby with him. Yang: He's really cool. ---- A crowd of protestors gather, holding various signs. Among them are "NO MORE CURFEW!", "DOWN WITH VEGETABLES!", and "WE WANT PIZZA!". Sun Wukong, Blake, and Velvet Scarlatina all hold "EQUALITY FOR FAUNUS!" signs. Yang has a "SAVE THE BEES!" sign, and Nora Valkyrie and Ruby have "NO HOMEWORK ON WEEKENDS" signs. Zwei is holding a sign in his mouth that reads "no hom wurk on wekends". Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Professor Ozpin have "MORE HOMEWORK ON WEEKENDS" signs, with the word "MORE" written in red. Weiss is behind Peter Port, also holding the same sign as her teachers. The Shopkeep has been behind every group, grinning, essentially photobombing. Neopolitan holds up a megaphone, and is apparently about to speak. Instead, she holds up a sign saying ''THIS IS JUST HOW I TALK and makes a kissy face''. ---- Ruby and Weiss are standing around in the courtyard, holding their Scrolls. Yang pushes Jaune Arc over toward them. Jaune and Yang are having a whispered argument. Yang: Go, go, go, go. Jaune: I don't feel good about it. Yang: Come on. Jaune: Weiss, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Wear something pretty, and don't be late. Ruby and Weiss share a glance. Weiss: Okay. Yang: That's it. Now you're being a Yang man. Ruby: What weird thing are you guys doing? Jaune: Yang's my new life coach. She's teaching me to get what I want by being more assertive. Zwei and Jaune are in a room. Zwei is about to pee on Jaune's foot but stops when commanded not to do it. Behind them on a couch, Yang nods approvingly. Jaune is sitting at the Shopkeep's noodle stand, being given a small bowl. He slams his fist on the counter and points to it. Jaune: More! The Shopkeep sighs and starts to fetch another dish. Behind him, Yang winks and smiles. Jaune laughs excitedly, proud of himself. A small Beowolf is about to pee on a tree in the woods, when Jaune abruptly appears. Jaune: Don't. The Beowolf skulks off and Yang claps to congratulate Jaune. Back at the courtyard, Jaune is proud of himself and gaining confidence. Jaune: Now how about a little appetiser before dinner? He poses on one foot and attempts to kiss Weiss. She rears back while Ruby and Yang go white-eyed. Weiss: Ew! I changed my mind. Weiss spins around, drawing Myrtenaster. A glyph appears underneath her, and another beneath Jaune. Jaune is encased in a block of ice. Ruby and Yang wince, but aren't surprised. Weiss struts off, humming. Jaune: Uh, okay, message received. May have gone too far. Ruby begins to walk away, following Weiss. Jaune: Can someone let me out, please? Yang: (shaking her head) Yeah, he's not ready to be a Yang man. Zwei trots up to the ice cube containing Jaune and pees on it. Jaune: Yeah, that makes sense. Category:Transcripts